Playing God
by MissMatched14
Summary: Some humans know about the gods of Mount Olympus, and are out to destroy them. Told from three points of view, and not based on the Paramore song. The full summary is inside, please read at least the summary.  : K  - T rating, but I'm rating T overall.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying this, not really sure if it will be popular or not. We'll just see if I continue, but anyway, enjoy for now!**

**NOTE: No Percy Jackson characters play a big part in this story. So, if you're looking for something like that, stop reading. There may be a few cameo appearances, but that's it. You have been warned. I don't want any bad comments cause of that…**

**Also, this is set a few years in the future. **

**FULL SUMMARY**

**Grace: Grace was adopted. She has never met her birth parents, but she thinks her adopted parents are crazy. They believe in Greek gods and they are leading the 'revolution' against them. Hundreds of humans are aimed against all ancient beings, no matter what they are, they will be killed. When Grace discovers something that could put her at risk, how far will her 'parents' go to keep her from talking?**

**Hailey: Hailey has always felt the pressure to be perfect. She had straight A's and was captain of the cheerleading team at her high school. However, none of that matters when her parents pack her up and take her with them on what they call a revolution. Her parents are two of the people leading this 'revolution' against the Greek gods, which seems crazy to Hailey until she meets Shane, a demigod her parents are set on killing. Will she choose to do what her parents want, or will she get too close to Shane?**

**Lina: Lina is the goddess daughter Zeus and Hera, and soon to be 13****th**** Olympian and Princess of the Gods. On her 17****th**** birthday, she will officially be made goddess of the stars and all things celestial. But when the humans discover the existence of the gods, becoming an Olympian is no longer a priority as she chooses to fight or to reason with the humans. **

Grace

I woke up on the cold cave floor. "Ow," I mutter to myself as I sit up. I'm surprised I slept at all. I really don't know how the cave people lived in well, caves.

Let me explain. I've been sleeping in about everything except for a bed for the past 2 weeks. My parents believe in Greek gods. This may seem like it has nothing to do with my sleeping in a cave, but it actually does. My parents gathered 268 people who also believe in the gods to start a revolution. They think Zeus and all those other gods are causing all these people to die. Last year, an epidemic broke out and killed 34 million people in the United States alone. So, we are apparently headed for Mount Olympus. Yeah, I told you they were crazy.

You probably think it's strange that I don't even try to defend my parents, but the thing is, they aren't really my parents. I'm actually adopted, and you can tell. My parents are both of German descent with blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. I'm Italian, with olive toned skin, dark hair, and olive colored eyes. Don't ask me where the eyes came from.

Anyway, so my parents packed up and met up with all these people. We're travelling from Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Illinois, Kentucky, and Tennessee. Apparently we had to pick all these people up and they couldn't just meet us somewhere. We're headed for New York, for what reason, I have no clue. I don't really listen to my parents most of the time.

I wish we could stay in five star hotels, but I guess we don't want to check 268 people into a hotel, as it may seem just a little bit suspicious. Apparently we can't get caught. We'd all probably be chucked in some mental institution.

Let me make clear I do _not_ believe in Greek gods, just so you don't think I'm crazy, too. I'm just here because I have no money. I'm also only sixteen, so I might get arrested or something. So I guess I'm sticking with the crazy crowd.

So, as I sit up and look around, it seems most people are awake. There aren't too many kids my age here, only Hailey, who I would resent if I was in any other situation than this one, her older brother, Taylor, a super shy girl named Yuri, and a fourteen year old kid named Kaleb. I don't get along with Kaleb or Taylor; I've never spoken to Yuri because she's so quiet, so I talk to Hailey. She's Miss Perfect, and I would never have talked to her in school because of stereotypes. She's actually kinda nice, but I was always with the outcasts, and she was with the popular kids.

I notice a note by me. I (try) to read what it says.

_Grace,_

_ Wenl oidute to sturl the gatturing. Meat us oit tere._

_ Mom aind Dad_

It takes me a while to decipher my mother's loopy handwriting. I hate it when she does that, she knows I'm dyslexic. When I realize what it says, I'm not in any rush to go outside. A bunch of crazy people isn't really my style. However, I still know I have to go.

I stand up and look around. Most people must be outside, because the cave was near empty except for a few adults who like to sleep late, a few little kids, and Yuri. She stares at the floor, her black hair covering her face. I don't bother to try to talk to her as I walk out the cave entrance.

Outside I find my parents and Hailey's parents standing on a large, flat rock that is slightly elevated. Everyone sits under the rock. Hailey and my parents seem to be looking at some sort of a map, and Hailey waves me up to her. I climb up the rock.

"Hey," I say, yawning. "What's going on?"

She shakes her head. "Not sure yet. They'll probably announce it soon enough though…"

Suddenly, you hear my father clear his throat. The talking ceases, and everyone stares up at the rock. Hailey and I back away from view.

"I have good news," my father says. "We have a new target that will be a direct hit to the gods, an insult that will surely offend them. I have information from an inside source that there is a camp that has around one hundred demigods residing. We will kill their children, and we will have our revenge." A mutter broke out among the group, then a cheer.

I felt sick to my stomach. Now we're killing _children?_ Hailey and I exchange glances. This is horrible.

"The camp is not far from where we are now," my father continues, "You will pack your things today, and we will start travelling tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

Everyone begins to file back into the cave. I corner my father. "You're killing children now?" I say angrily.

"Yes, I suppose so. But these children are like Satan's children," he says, as if reassuring me.

"You are a monster," I say through gritted teeth. And with that I stomp off into the closest forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I couldn't wait to update this :D Thanks for the great reviews!**

Lina

"They're what?" my father says, almost laughing.

"Zeus, this is not a laughing matter. They are uneducated and do not know we will defeat them. We cannot kill hundreds of humans," Athena says.

Let me explain. I am sitting in the throne room on Mount Olympus. Zeus is my father, and I am a goddess. Soon I'll officially be the goddess of the stars and also the thirteenth Olympian. Athena has just told my father that humans will be attempting to attack us. I'm sitting on a normal chair in the throne room, and all the Olympians are seated, except for Athena, who is standing before my father. I'm keeping quiet, as many of the others are. Even if the humans attacking Olympus is true, there is no way my father will ever believe it.

My father shakes his head. "My dear Athena, there is no way that humans are going to attack us. And if they do, then we kill them. There's only what…fifty?"

"Two hundred sixty eight," Athena says grimly.

"Well, that isn't very many."

Athena sighs in exasperation. "Yes, but if that many humans die in New York City mysteriously, it will attract a lot of attention. The humans who can see through the Mist may suspect something. And besides, killing that many ignorant humans is not wise."

Ares chuckles from across the room. "I see no problem with it."

Several gods shake their heads and roll their eyes at Ares' statement.

"Perhaps Athena is right," Artemis says.

I wish I could speak up, but it would probably just make a few of them laugh. I've only been around sixteen years, and they've been around for thousands. Most of the gods were not happy to hear that Zeus and Hera were having a goddess child, and they were even angrier to learn my father was making me an Olympian.

My father laughs again and says, "Fine Athena, if what you tell me is true, we will not kill them. Unless they give us something to kill them for," he says. Athena seems to find this satisfactory for now, because she nods and takes her seat.

Then the conversation once again turns to me.

"Now Zeus, can we please discuss the matter of making your daughter an Olympian?" Dionysus says with distaste.

"There is nothing to discuss," he says, looking at me, "Lina will become the thirteenth Olympian. This is my decision."

My father smiles at me, as does my mother. Several of the gods, including Ares, Dionysus, and Demeter, glare at me. I don't blame them. I may be setting off the balance of the whole universe by becoming the thirteenth Olympian.

However, Athena smiles at me and says, "She will make a fine goddess. She is not an arrogant fool, unlike some people in this room." She shoots a glance at Ares.

Artemis nods, "I agree."

"And she's very beautiful," says Aphrodite. I sort of blush.

Poseidon looks a little bit worried. "Yes..she is not arrogant, but is it wise to add another Olympian? After so many years of there being twelve?"

"Trust me, it's wise. But, of course, you wouldn't exactly know that. I mean, you are not the god of wisdom, are you? You are the one who wants our children to be together. My daughter can do much better than your son," says Athena.

Everyone on Olympus knows about Athena and Poseidon's newest disagreement. Apparently, much to her mother's distaste, Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, has been dating Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon who led the demigods against the Titans. They often brought it up. Athena thought Percy was an idiot, but Poseidon approved of Annabeth and Percy's relationship. I'm technically the around the same age as them, but I haven't ever met them, unless you count eavesdropping on my father offering Percy immortality, and him turning it down.

Poseidon frowns. "When will you accept they are together, Athena? They are happy; and that is also beside the point. I know I am not the god of wisdom, and I don't claim to be."

Athena looks like she's about to say something, but my father says, "Enough! We will vote on Lina's status as an Olympian. All against?"

Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hephaestus raised their hands. Poseidon raised his halfway.

"All for?"

Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Hera raised their hands.

"It's settled once again then. On the day of her seventeenth birthday, Lina will become the goddess of the stars and the thirteenth Olympian," says my father. Everyone stares at me. I just sit tall and don't speak.

My father dismisses the gods, and many zap themselves back to their domain. A few stay behind, including Athena, Artemis, and my parents.

Athena puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles warmly. "I have full confidence in what I have said about you," she says.

"Thank you, Lady Athena."

She walks away, and Artemis approaches me.

"I would like to speak with you about something," she says, smiling.

"Yes, Lady Artemis?" I ask, wondering what she wants to talk to _me_ for.

"Have you considered becoming a maiden goddess?"

Honestly, I had. A lot of the gods I know aren't the nicest guys, and I kinda think my father will end up marrying me off to some glorified hero granted immortality or an arrogant minor god.

"I have," I say.

She nods. "Think very hard about it, Lina. I don't want you choosing something you don't want to honor, but you should consider it. Being a maiden may not make you popular with Aphrodite, but it can be rewarding. You would not have to marry someone you do not want to, and you would not have to watch mortal lovers and demigod children die. Just think about it."

"I will," I say, nodding.

She smiles and says, "I must get back to my hunters. I assume I will see you soon."

And then, with a cloud of silver smoke, she is gone. My parents approach me.

"Rise, daughter," my mother says, smiling. Often times I think she only likes me because I am her first child to be recognized recently. Nevertheless, she offers me her hand to help me up.

"Soon you will have your own throne, Lina. You will be recognized for the powerful goddess you will become, and not your age," she says, still smiling.

My father looks upon me proudly. I smile for his pleasure.

Suddenly, Aphrodite arrives in the room with a puff of pink, sparkly smoke that smelled faintly of roses.

"My darling Lina," she says, taking my hands.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite," I say.

She smiles a moment then frowns. "Artemis talked to you, didn't she?"

"Um, yes."

She shakes her head angrily. "Don't listen to her. Becoming a maiden goddess is _so_ not worth it. Trust me. Soon a handsome god or demigod will come to you, and you will fall in love with him. I can help you out there. Let's see…I'll focus on gods later, start with demigods…well, of course, Percy Jackson is _very_ attractive, but I have plans for him and Annabeth…what about the son of Hades? He's attractive, now isn't he?" when she realizes that I'm not really listening, she smiles. "Don't worry about it now, dear. But I'll figure something out later."

I smile and say, "Thank you Lady Aphrodite, but I haven't made my decision yet."

My father was listening the whole time, which makes it very awkward for me. He looks at Aphrodite threateningly and says, "Goodbye, Aphrodite."

She flashes him a brilliant smile and disappears in her cloud of shimmery perfume.

**Know what? That was a ton of fun to write. I think I'll update soon, but please comment! **


End file.
